


Germ Art

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Art, F/M, History, Inspired by Real Events, Medicine, artistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: Mac meets an old friend who is coming to Melbourne for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote on Tumblr I decided to post and it here too, and add to it as I have time. I find this bit of history fascinating and I know Jack and Phryne will too. This fan fiction and it is just for fun and relaxation.

Mac waited at the port for the ship to arrive, her old friend from England was arriving and she was really happy to welcome her colleague to Melbourne. They were invited to Wardlow for dinner. Both Phryne and Jack were looking forward this dinner too. 

Mac smiled to herself, that her beloved idiots were now together and so happy it was a bit disgusting. She was happy for them though, they had really struggled but now they truly fit, the pieces of their lives slid together like a beautiful jigsaw puzzle.

The ship came in and she waved at her fellow Scot. He was no longer Captain Fleming but was Dr Fleming again and all the excitement of his recent discovery had left him so exhausted he jumped at the chance to come to Australia to visit with Mac. Captain Fleming was very brave and he was also really strong. thought Mac. His encouragement of her ambitions to be a doctor to help woman was something she could attain was precious. Of course her old friend was a dreamer and renegade too, so it was not surprising that a woman doctor was not something that he would blanch at.

Dr. Alexander Fleming was at St Mary’s hospital where he was researching antibacterial substances and bacterial growth. Long after Mac had returned home to Australia she was astonished to read in 1928 how her old friend had revolutionized medicine. And by accident, yet! 

Fleming had been investigating the properties of staphylococci and he was known as a brilliant researcher, but his laboratory was often untidy. On 3 September 1928, Fleming returned to his laboratory having spent August on holiday with his family. Before leaving, he had stacked all his cultures of staphylococci on a bench in a corner of his laboratory. On returning, Fleming noticed that one culture was contaminated with a fungus, and that the colonies of staphylococci immediately surrounding the fungus had been destroyed, whereas other staphylococci colonies farther away were normal, famously remarking “That’s funny. Fleming grew the mold in a pure culture and found that it produced a substance that killed a number of disease-causing bacteria. He identified the mold as being from the Penicillin genus, and, after some months of calling it “mould juice”, named the substance it released penicillin last year.

Mac had sent him her congratulations noting with something like this we will now be able to save many lives. Now as he walked down the gang plank a single suitcase in his hand, she saw that he had aged, she wondered if it was time or the tension from his amazing discovery.

“Alex!” Mac yelled as he came closer, he smiled and waived. As he came near they hugged affectionately, “Dear Mac, you look a wonder as always.”

“Thanks Alex, so do you, how is your family?”

“Fine, they are having fun in Hawaii. I am happy to come here though, I needed to get away from everyone and everything. It has been crazy. I am so happy there are no members of the press here.”

“Yes, well my friend Jack Robinson arranged that. He is a Detective Inspector and he has a lot of interesting friends from his war days.”

“Yes, I have been fascinated by your sleuthing couple. I can’t wait to meet them”

“They can’t wait to meet you. Jack wants to hear all about your discovery and Phryne wants to see your culture art. Did you bring any?”

They were walking to Mac’s car. He nodded and tapped his suitcase, “it's insulated in here. Did you know one of my “Germ Pictures" as they call them, is being auctioned in London. A few years ago they thought me eccentric.”

“You will fit in perfectly with my crowd, we are all eccentric.”

“Even your Detective Inspector?”

“Oh yes, when you first meet him you think he is thoroughly conventional, but don’t let that veneer of civilization fool you. Jack Robinson is as eccentric as the rest of us. In fact now that he and Phryne are an actual couple he has relaxed a great deal and it is more obvious when they are home. You will love them.”

“I can’t wait!”

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Phryne are very excited to meet the great Dr Flemming.

Mr. Butler had just finished the finishing touches in his setting of the dining room for their lunch. Phryne and Jack had just come downstairs, Mr Butler chuckled, as he could hear Dottie and Miss Phryne running back forth between her room and Jack's to show him each outfit. Knowing Jack, he most likely said he loved every single one but that wouldn't stop his employer from going to the next one.

Jack walked into the kitchen on his way out to the garden, "Is all well, Sir?"

"Jack, please Mr. B, just Jack. Yes, it's fine. Miss Fisher wants me to bring in one of my orchids for the dining room."

"I will, try it is not easy, Sir...I mean Jack." Jack smiled his gratitude then Mr. B said, "no need for you to go out, I picked one of your bulbs for the dining room. I hope you don't mind?"

Jack shook his head and laughed, "no, not at all. You are amazing Mr. B. Are you psychic?"

"Anticipation is one of the requirement of our trade."

"Indeed? Well you are very good at it."

"Thank you. They should be here any moment. I thought first cocktails before the h'orderves?"

"Excellent, Mr B." Jack winked at him and left the kitchen. Mr. Butler bowed his head and then smiled.

***

Phryne was looking in the mirror over the table in the entryway, fixing her hair for the 100th time. Jack came behind her put his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, "You look beautiful and you know it."

Phryne looked over her shoulder and winked, "This is an old friend of my oldest friend, I want him to like me."

"Of course he will, everyone likes you..."

"Jack...."

"Well people with excellent taste."

"Jack..."

"What?" His smile was wicked and his eyes sparkled, she could see he was enjoying teasing her.

"I love you."

Jack winked, "I love you too. Very much." He was about to pull her around so he could kiss her when the doorbell rang. "You need to talk to Mac about her timing."

"Our friends and family have always had great timing to interrupt us."

"So true." He said smiling at Mr. B as we went to answer the door since they were to busy playing.

***

Dr. Alexander Fleming looked at Dr. Mac and asked, "I am a bit nervous..."

"Phryne will be too..."

Just then the door swung open and there was the always welcoming Mr. Butler. 

"...Ahhh, Mr B. This is my friend Dr. Alexander Flemming."

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

"Nice to meet you too, Mac tells me you are an unflappable man."

"Not entirely, but I do my best. Won't you come in, they are both anxiously expecting you."

Dr Flemming stepped into the entry, followed by Mac who winked at Mr. B., the older man smiled and nodded back at Mac.

Phryne and Jack were right there and greeted them both.

"Welcome to Australia, Dr Flemming. "I'm Phryne Fisher and this is my partner Jack Robinson..."

"In every way," interrupted Mac with a smirk as Mr. B took their coats and Mac's hat.

Jack rolled his eyes at Mac and said quietly, "Nice to meet you, Doctor. Mac has been telling us all about you and we have both been fascinated by your discovery...."

"And your art..."

"Would you two let the poor man settle with a nice drink before you grill him." She rolled her eyes and then winked at Dr. Flemming, "Once a detective always detective."

"I am looking forward to hearing your stories as well, Mac has been telling me all about you two. I can't wait to hear about it."

Mr Butler then announced; "Luncheon is served."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is just a short chapter to bring them together. The next chapter will have the excitement begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisie Tizzard is back and the mystery begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry this is so damn short all I can say is real life is a pain.

Hugh Collins was at the back of the station when he heard the commotion. He rushed out and there was Elsie Tizzard out front screaming for Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. 

“Elsie, what is it? What’s happened?”

“Where is Jack?”

“He is off this evening, I promise I will tell him what is going on, but please, let me help.”

Elsie looked the young man over, she liked him, he was a bit gullible but he was a good young man and she knew she could tell him. The others that were behind the desk would just say that she was an old lush and to sleep it off somewhere. “In private?”

Hugh nodded and led her to Jack’s office, where he asked her to sit in one of the guest chairs. 

“What is wrong?”

“An old…associate of my son's is back and he is trying to get my money…”

“What? Why would he do that?”

“He says that he has proof that my boy is at it again and he wants my money to keep quiet. Mathew wouldn’t do that. He promised Jack to stay clean for my sake and he would not break that promise.”

Hugh nodded, “Who is this man?”

“John Hopkins…he worked with that man that hurt Miss Fisher’s sister too, I hate that my boy had anything to do with them. Anyway, he is blackmailing me and I want you and Jack to arrest him.”

“Where is he?”

“He lives over the Town and Country Tavern…”

“I will take care of this, Elsie. I will call the Inspector and then go there…”

“No Boy, not by yourself, didn’t you hear me? He is dangerous.”

“I’ll be fine.”

***

They were in the parlor laughing at a story that Mac was telling when the phone rang.

Mr. Butler’s face showed shock and worry. “Yes, just a moment please…” He went to the door of the parlor with an ashen face. “Sir, it is the Station, there is…I am afraid…I…” The man was unable to explain further, Phryne went to the older man and Jack ran to the phone.

After talking to the station, Jack’s face was pale as well, “Hugh has been stabbed, he is in critical condition, they already called Mrs. Collins, I need to get to the hospital…”

“I will take you, Jack, Mac, could you pick up Dot?”

Mac nodded, as she ran to get her coat.

Dr. Flemming said, "I will go with you and the Inspector, I may be of some help for the young man.” 

Jack nodded as he took his hat and coat followed Phryne through the back of the house. The older man took one of the cultures from his valise and ran to follow them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all rush to the hospital to see Hugh and Jack sets things in motion to catch Murdoch Foyles old henchman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delays in getting back to this story. My RL has been rather eventful and I have not been able to write as much as I would have liked but I am now trying to catch up on everything.

After getting directions from the nurse’s station, Dr. Flemming rushed to the lab to create some penicillin for Hugh should he need it. Phryne and Jack rushed to Hugh’s bedside.

They found Hugh alone in the room, his eyes open and feverish, he was groaning and trying to get out of bed. “Elsie in danger, Foyle…must tell Inspector…Miss Fisher…”

Phryne felt his head and knew the poor boy had a high fever. Phryne went to check his chart, Jack took Hugh’s hand squeezing it gently he said, “I’m here, Hugh, I’m here.”

“Sir…Jack…she’s in danger, he is blackmailing her…. danger.”

“What are you talking about Hugh, you know Murdoch Foyle is dead.”

“Danger! Inspector!!!” Hugh started to thrash about in bed, two interns came in and said, “Sorry Sir, we have to strap him down, for his own safety. He almost fell on his head earlier.”

Jack reluctantly released his hand and stepped back as they gently pushed the feverish man back and strapped him to the bed. Then they covered him gently with coverlet, they nodded to the other occupants of the room and left.

“Where is Mac?” Jack whispered, “she should be here with Dot…”

“I’m glad they aren’t here yet, poor Dot should not have to see him strapped like that. He does have an infection and a very high fever. I hope Dr. Flemming’s medicine will help him.”

“He said it always works unless he is allergic, let us pray that Hugh is not allergic.”

Phryne nodded, “What was all that about Elsie and Foyle? I assume he is speaking of Elisie Tizzard?”

“Yes…I better call the station and see if she is still there.” 

Jack left the room, Phryne walked over to a chair by Hugh’s bed sat down and said, “Don’t worry Hugh, we will get to the bottom this and you will be with Dottie soon.”

***

Jack slipped back into the room, Dr. Flemming was checking Hugh’s vitals, Dottie was crying and sitting close by Hugh, holding his hand. 

Phryne and Mac were quietly talking in a corner. When Phryne saw Jack, she jerked her head for him to come and join them.

“What did they say at the station?” Whispered Phryne as she took his hand and pulled him closer bringing it around her waist. Jack pulled her even closer and whispered back; “Elsie is still there, I asked to speak to her. She was so upset, she pleaded with Hugh not to go alone, but he figured he could handle it. He told her he would call me when he had the suspect, a man associated with Foyle named, John Hopkins in custody. He never got the chance.”

“Where is Elsie now?”

“I asked one of my men to take her to a safe house the department has for material witnesses. She will be fine there as long as she doesn’t wander off and get drunk. I asked Perkins to stay with her just to make sure.”

“Good thinking,” said Mac, "the surgeon says Hugh is lucky, it missed his vital organs and did not hit an artery but he still lost a lot of blood. We can only wait and hope…”

Dr Flemming had joined them, “I gave him the penicillin about a half hour ago, no sign of an allergic reaction and it is working as it should. His vitals are all good, the only worry is loss of blood. If he regains consciences soon we will be able to know more.”

Mac nodded and said, “He is young and healthy, I think he should be fine, if you need to go track this guy…”

“We are already tracking him, Mac. I had three men go to his boarding house and there is also a man I trust discreetly watching Elsie’s place.”

“Undercover?” Asked Phryne watching Dot and Hugh. Poor Dot had stopped crying but now she was watching him like a hawk.

Jack nodded, “Yes, he is very good at it.”

Phryne smirked slightly, “Did you train him?”

“How did you know?”

“A little bird.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise suspect comes into the case.

An older man wearing a top coat over his dungarees entered the tavern. He walked to the bar and quietly ordered a beer. He paid the barman and then walked to a quiet table near the backdoor. He sat down leaning his chair against the back wall, sipping his drink.

“Did anyone see you?”

“No?”

“Are you sure," his reply was a harsh whisper.

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to be killed because of a slip up.”

An elegant grey eyebrow rose up and the older man said; “Who trained you?”

“Sorry Sir, these thugs are a scary lot.”

“I am quite aware of that, any movement?”

“Yes, I saw the suspect and another man go into the witness’s lodgings and…”

“Would you like anything to eat?” The barman had appeared with a pad looking inquiringly at the older gentleman.

“Yes, I would love some bubble and squeak.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“But your older and I thought your stomach…”

“I am not that old young man and my stomach is as sound as rock.”

“Of course, of course, another round?”

“No, thank you. Some water though.”

The barman nodded and went to the next table asking Jack’s contact if he wanted anything else. He ordered some desert and another beer. They both waited till the barman went into the back and Wagner said; “Bubble and squeak?”

“Yes, I like it. I don’t just eat Cordon Bleu, you know. So Wagner, what did you see?”

“Do you remember that dirty cop that you caught at the time you got Foyle?”

Jack actually growled remembering how close that bastard was to killing his beloved Phryne, “Yes.”

“He was the man he met, they both went in and ransacked the place. But Elsie must have hid it well because they came out cursing.”

Jack nodded. “Keep on it, but be careful, they nearly killed Collins.”

“How is he?”

“Alive…better, he is healing but he is as weak as a kitten.”

“Knowing Hugh, I bet he is not happy about that.”

Jack smiles very slightly, “Not at all.”

***

Phryne was comfortably reading the paper in Jack’s police car two blocks away from the tavern. As the older man entered the driver’s side of the car, Phryne giggled.

Jack tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

“I had no idea the police department hired such elegant older men.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “An older man who walked two blocks the wrong way to make sure he was not followed. I’m exhausted, I feel like an old man at the moment.”

Phryne tenderly cupped his cheek and caressed his lips with her thumb. “Well you’re not, you’re a vibrant young man who is awfully good at acting. Did you find anything out?”

Jack closed his eyes and nodded sharply. She could feel his pulse jump up, “what is it?”

Jack slowly opened his eyes and said, “Hopkins contact is Senior Sargent Grossmith.”

“Why isn’t that monster in jail?”

“I don’t know but I intend to find out and to find out why I was not informed as both his arresting officer and his senior officer, they should have told me.”

“Don’t you still have your contact in the jail?” 

“Yes, but his wife just had a baby, so I am sure he is not aware of it.”

“Oh Jack…do you think Hugh is in danger because he could recognize him?”

“If he saw him, yes, let’s get back to the hospital.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsie explains more about what the scary Mr. Hopkins wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the short update, I will try to make the next one a bit longer.

Dottie was knitting in a chair that was bit too big for a hospital room, Phryne knew that dear Mac, must have given that to her.

Dottie was a bit startled by the older man striding in beside Phryne till she realized it was Jack.

“Inspector!”

“Shhh,” Jack said with a smile, “I was undercover, has anyone that you don’t know from our station turned up here?”

“No sir,” 

“Jack, Dottie, Jack.” He sighed. He had been living with Phryne for over a year, but Dottie still was so formal with him, it frustrated him. 

“I’ll be right back, I have to call the station.” He smiled and nodded to Dottie then signaled to Phryne that he wanted to talk to her outside of the room for a moment.

“Keep an eye out for someone you don’t know, till I have my men here. I don’t want Hugh and Dottie left alone.”

“Jack…?”

“I do have a plan, but I need time to put in it place and…there is no one I trust more then you, Phryne. You have perfect instinct.” Phryne gave Jack a tiny smile, then she nodded and went back inside, as Jack went to the telephone at the nurses station.

***

An hour later they were on their way back to Wardlow, “Having Gates guard them is your whole plan?”

“No.” Jack was watching the road, a tiny twitch of a smile came to his lips and left within seconds. Phryne knew that quirky smile, “What are you up to?”

I left Gates in the room in uniform, but he is not the only man watching for intruders…”

Now Phryne smirked, “More undercover men?

“And a woman.”

“Really?”

“Yes, a new recruit, she was highly recommended from my friend Tommy at Central Station.”

“About time! Why didn’t you get her?”

“Politics, of course. I am open to women in the department, so they put her in another department. What they don’t know is that Detective Inspector Thomas Simpson is an old school friend and we keep in touch. It took one call and Tommy sent her over.”

“Where was she?”

“In plain sight, Darling,” Jack said with smirk, as he pulled into the driveway and let her out by the front door, he was waiting for her to close it so he could garage the car, when she snapped her fingers and said, “The nurses aid at the front desk?”

“No, but close.” Jack winked at her as she closed the door. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she went inside the house.

***

Jack had changed out of his disguise and called the safe house. He briefly spoke to Wagner and then Elsie came onto the phone. 

“Yes Jackie?”

“Else, what did Hopkins say, exactly?”

“Well I’m getting old, my mind is not as…”

“Please Else, now I have you, Mathew and Collins to worry about, what did he say?”

There was silence for a couple of beats, “he said, that my Mathew was involved in a robbery at a train station near the prison. I don’t believe it.”

“How could he be, Else? I checked, he is still inside.”

“I know. He promised. He said, Mathew stepped out, helped with the robbery and then stepped back in, but that makes no sense. Not at all, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t. Anything else?”

“Just that he wanted the money by the end of the week, he owes some gambler big, more then he got from his last robbery and he is taking back what is his. All nonsense. I don’t have any money and I know my boy is innocent this time.”

“Thanks Else, that helps. Listen to Sargent Wagner, he is a good man.” 

“Oh, I know that, he lost three times at gin rummy and I don’t believe it.”

Jack chuckled, “I don’t either. Thanks Else.” He hung up. Then he picked up the phone and called his friend at the prisons, he talked to him for twenty minutes, then he hung up and went into the kitchen.

He saw that Dr. Flemming was eating a quick dinner, before he went back to the hospital. Jack sat down, after thanking Mr. B for his dinner he asked, “How is Hugh?”

“Much better, Jack. The penicillin worked well. He is already giving Mac a hard time for keeping there till he is healed.”

Jack nodded and chuckled, “That’s Hugh…”

“And you, Jack,” said Phryne with smirk.

“And you, Miss Fisher,” he replied with a matching smirk. 

They stared at each other for a whole minute, then laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Phryne will be in the next segment in person, don't worry. All the information about Dr. Alexander Fleming is true, and as it states his accidental discover of Penicillin changed the world. It was a revolution in medicine and all because he wanted a bit of color in his art. I thought Jack and Phryne would get as big kick out of it.


End file.
